Ein Lächeln sagt mehr als tausend Worte
by Crying Crow
Summary: Meine Mutter sagte einst: Kind, bedenke, egal wie oft die Menschen dich mit Füßen treten, dich verachtend ansehen oder dir weh tun. Egal wie verzweifelt du sein magst und wie kurz davor zu verzagen, schenke diesen Menschen ein Lächeln.“


**Ein Lächeln sagt mehr als tausend Worte**

_Meine Mutter sagte einst: „Kind, bedenke, egal wie oft die Menschen dich mit Füßen treten, dich verachtend ansehen oder dir weh tun. Egal wie verzweifelt du sein magst und wie kurz davor zu verzagen, schenke diesen Menschen ein Lächeln." „Aber wieso? Wieso soll ich diese Menschen die mich so schlecht behandeln mit einem Lächeln bedenken?" fragte ich sie und meine Mutter lächelte. Sie beugte sich zu mir hinunter und flüsterte mir etwas in mein Ohr, strich mir mit einem liebevollen Blick das rote Haar aus dem mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. _

_Was sie mir gesagt hat wollt ihr wissen… nun, ganz einfach, sie sagte mir, das dies die beste Art sei Stärke zu zeigen und den anderen kühnen Kopfes die Stirn zu bieten.  
Ich sollte erst viele Jahre später erfahren was es mit diesen Worten tatsächlich auf sich hatte._

Der Stift hielt inne und die dazu gehörige Hand griff zu einem Glas Mineralwasser das auf dem Holztisch stand. Nur kurz berührte das Gefäß den Mund der älteren Dame, deren Haare mittlerweile schon ergraut waren und deren Haut auch schon längst einige Falten hatte, die einen tiefer die anderen weniger tief.

Als sie in den an der Wand gegenüber hängenden Spiegel blickte, stachen zwei nahezu giftgrüne Augen aus dem alten Gesicht hervor. Ein kurzes Lächeln legte sich auf die runzligen Lippen und sie wandte den Blick wieder auf das Papier, nahm den Stift erneut in die feinen, langgliedrigen Finger und setzte erneut zum schreiben an.

_Ich weiß dass es für einen Außenstehenden seltsam klingen muss wovon ich berichte, vielleicht fragen sich auch einige, was interessiert uns das… aber ihr werdet schon noch verstehen was ich euch damit nahe bringen will. Eines Tages war ich mit meiner Mutter auf dem Feld um Früchte zu ernten, immerhin wollte meine Mutter am nächsten Tag Marmelade einmachen. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel hinab und wir hatten unglaublich viel Spaß. Oh, wie vermisse ich diese Zeiten. Jedenfalls waren wir dort gerade so beim pflücken, als der älteste der Nachbarssöhne auf uns zukam. Er war ein stattlicher junger Mann um die 16 Jahre und er hatte so schönes blond gelocktes Haar, niemals werde ich dies nahezu majestätische Erscheinungsbild vergessen. _

_Der Junge kam zielstrebig und nicht gerade langsam auf uns zu, machte erst kurz vor uns halt. _

„_Madam, ihr Vater… der Allmächtige hat ihn zu sich gerufen…" sagte er und es hatte den Anschein, als wäre es ihm unerträglich eine solch schwere Bürde auferlegt bekommen zu haben, als dass er sich am liebsten sofort umgedreht hätte und weggelaufen wäre. _

_Wahrscheinlich rechnete er damit, dass sie in Tränen ausbrechen würde, doch seltsamer weise war sie erstaunlich gefasst dafür dass sie gerade die Nachricht über den Tod ihres Vaters, meines Großvaters erreicht hatte. Aber das seltsamste kam noch, ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. _

_Ich war noch nicht alt genug um die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen zu sehen und sie wandte sich von uns beiden ab, pflückte noch behände ein paar Äpfel und so konnte auch keiner von uns sehen, dass sie weinte. _

Die Hand der Schreiberin hatte erneut inne gehalten und sie wischte sich nun die Augenwinkel trocken. Trotz der langen Zeit die zwischen diesem Vorfall und dem Jetzt lag, schien es doch immer noch eine schmerzliche Erinnerung zu sein. Immerhin war an diesem Tag eine geliebte Person von dieser Erde gegangen und so etwas ist, wie jeder weiß, eine sehr schmerzliche Angelegenheit. Sie zwang sich dazu nach einem erneuten kurzen Schluck Wasser den Stift erneut auf das Papier zu setzen und weiter zu schreiben.

_Ich dachte, dass sie nun vollkommen übergeschnappt sein musste, immerhin schien es ihr nicht mal im Ansatz weh zu tun, im Gegenteil, es schien sie sogar noch zu belustigen. _

„_Verdammt…wieso kannst du da so ruhig bleiben?" schrie ich sie in meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn an und Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht, ich konnte nicht begreifen wieso sie lächelte und selbst jetzt als ich sie anschrie, schien sie das nicht im geringsten aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ein leises Seufzen entrann ihr und sie schenkte mir ein wehmütiges Lächeln das mich fast aus der Haut fahren lies. _

„_Irgendwann einmal, da wirst du es verstehen…" waren ihre Worte ehe sie mich kommentarlos an die Hand nahm und mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, ehe wir zusammen zurück ins Dorf gingen. _

Der Blick der Frau wanderte über das Geschriebene, über den Tisch und die Illustrierten in der Ecke des Raumes, welche auf einem kleinen Nachtisch auslagen. Sie öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt breit und schloss die Augen als die angenehm kühle Luft sanft ihr Gesicht streichelte. Innere Zufriedenheit schien die alte Dame zu durchströmen, als sie sich langsam auf einen Stock gestützt, zu dem alten Schallplattenspieler begab. Sie beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne als habe sie Angst nachher nicht mehr hoch zu kommen, nahm eine Schallplatte heraus, deren Hülle schon etwas vergilbt von der Zeit war und legte diese dann auf.

Nachdem sie den Spieler in gang gebracht hatte, ging sie wieder zu dem Tisch zurück und lies für kurze Zeit die Musik einfach nur auf sich einwirken und sich beruhigen.

_Nun machen wir einmal einen kleinen Sprung durch die Zeit, denn das nächste nennenswerte Ereignis bei dem was ich euch mitteilen will, geschah knapp sieben Jahre später. Ich war mittlerweile in der Lehre bei einem Schreiner, natürlich wurde ich des Öfteren belächelt, konnte eine Frau doch nie ein so guter Schreiner werden wie ein Mann. Aber meine kecke Antwort darauf war meist, das sie dies sicherlich nicht werden konnte, aber immerhin würde sie wenn, dann eine ebenso gute Schreinerin werden. _

_Ich hatte den Vorfall damals auf dem Feld schon vergessen und dachte nicht mehr wirklich darüber nach, ehe ich eine Idee hatte. Immerhin wurde ich verspottet, es wurde gesagt, dass meine Idee niemand brauchen könnte und man sie ohnehin nicht verwirklichen könnte aber ich schenkte den Ungläubigen nur ein leichtes Lächeln und macht mich mit viel Elan und Hoffnung an die Arbeit. Ich war mir sicher, dass es mir gelingen würde._

_Ich saß Tag und Nacht in der Schreinerei und arbeitete teilweise bis tief in den Morgen hinein und doch machte ich meine Arbeit weiterhin zufriedenstellend, sodass mein Meister auch nichts dagegen hatte, das ich weiter machte, im Gegenteil, er begann mich sogar ein wenig zu unterstützen. _

_Und dann endlich, nach acht langen Wochen des schweißtreibenden Schuftens, war er fertig. Ein Schrank, so schön wie ihn die meisten die ihn sahen selten gesehen hatten. Ich will mich damit nicht in eine höhere Position heben oder mich profilieren aber mir wurde immer wieder gesagt das er wirklich gut aussähe, und daher glaube ich wird es wohl gestimmt haben. Die schweren Eichenholztüren waren mit goldenen Griffen verziert an denen schöne Verschnörkelungen sich ihren weg zum Holz bahnten und sich dort fortsetzten außerdem waren kleine Fenster in den Schranktüren eingelassen. Er sah wirklich sehr schön aus und ich war stolz darauf, hatte ich doch jedem gezeigt, dass eine Frau doch etwas zustande bringen konnte und dann sogar noch besser oder zumindest genau so gut wie ein Mann. _

Erneut hielt ihre Hand inne und sie legte das Geschriebene bei Seite, draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden und auf dem Flur hörte sie Schritte die ankündigten, dass man sie jetzt in das Bett schicken würde, so wie jeden Abend um diese Uhrzeit. Sie erhob sich, ging zu dem Schallplattenspieler der gerade die letzten Töne des Liedes abspielte und schaltete ihn aus, verstaute die Schallplatte vorsichtig in ihrer Hülle und dann in dem Regal und setzte sich dann in ihren Sessel um auf die Pflegerin zu warten.

Der Schlaf der Dame war nicht all zu lang gewesen aber ihr hatte er gereicht, sie musste zugeben, das sie nie wirklich eine Langschläferin gewesen war und das hatte sich bis ins hohe Alter so gehalten. Da man ihr beim Anziehen, sowie bei der morgendlichen Hygiene nicht großartig helfen musste, war sie schon früh zum Frühstück bereit, so früh, das sogar noch etwas Zeit blieb um weiter an ihren Memoarien zu schreiben. Sie setzte sich also an den Tisch, zog ihr Buch hervor und nahm den Kugelschreiber wieder in die Hände. Sie war der Meinung, das sie so bald wie möglich ihre Schriften vollenden musste. Immerhin wusste man nie wie lange man noch lebte und sie war sich sicher, so belanglos ihre Erzählungen bis her auch waren, war es wichtig die sogenannte ‚Moral von der Geschichte' nieder zu schreiben.

_Es ging immer so weiter, Menschen bedachten mich mit hämischen Blicken wenn ich ihnen versuchte klar zu machen das ich ebenfalls so gut sein konnte wie ein Mann oder ähnliches und immer lächelte ich diese Ungläubigen freundlich an und es schien ihnen eine unsägliche Qual zu sein wenn sie dann erfuhren, dass ich recht gehabt hatte und wenn ich ehrlich war, bereitete es mir eine innere Zufriedenheit ihnen in diesem Moment überlegen zu sein. _

_Ob ich es in Ordnung finde so gehässig zu sein. Nun ja ich muss ehrlich sagen, hatten diese Menschen die meine Fähigkeiten in frage stellten denn etwas anderes verdient? Ich glaube kaum. Nun ich weiß, das diese Methode nicht unbedingt für jeden etwas ist und das sie obendrein noch viel Stärke verbraucht, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich damit immer sehr gut voran gekommen bin. Außerdem hat es so manch einen in Staunen versetzt. Ich hoffe, dass meine Worte euch etwas beigebracht oder nahe gebracht haben. Wie gerne würde ich noch mehr schreiben, ausführlicher und vielleicht auch über andere Dinge, aber ich weiß doch das meine Zeit langsam gekommen ist. _

Die Hand der Frau bahnte sich ihren Weg zu einem Schrank ganz in der Ecke und sie nahm ein Taschentuch heraus in welchem sich fast anderthalb Hände Schlaftabletten befanden. Sie war ein durch und durch lebenslustiger Mensch gewesen und doch, ihr Mann war schon vor Jahren gestorben und Kinder hatte sie keine, sodass sie auch niemanden hatte der sie einmal besuchen kam und ihren Tag aufhellte, sich über ihr Befinden kundig machte oder einfach nur stumm mit ihr eine Tasse Kaffee trank und dazu ein Stück Kuchen aß. Niemand würde sie vermissen, da war sie sich sicher und irgendwie schmerzte sie diese Erkenntnis. Sie nahm wieder einmal den Stift in die Hand und begab sich daran die letzten Worte auf das Papier zu bringen.

_Ich werde jetzt aus diesem Leben aussteigen, aber wenigstens werde ich es fröhlich und mit einem Lächeln tun. Und ich möchte, dass das jedem in Erinnerung bleibt._

Zum letzten Mal legte sie den Stift bei Seite, klappte das Buch zu und legte es schön säuberlich vor sich hin. Sie ging erneut zu dem Plattenspieler, legte ihre Lieblingsschallplatte auf und ging dann zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie zog sich eine Bluse an, sowie eine Strickjacke, eine Strumpfhose und einen blauen Faltenrock. Ebenfalls ein paar Schuhe und öffnete dann den Haarknoten. Langsam ging sie nun wieder zurück zu dem Tisch, schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und öffnete dann das Fenster einen Spaltbreit, sodass die Sonne in das Zimmer scheinen konnte und der Wind ihr Haar leicht in der Luft wehen lies.

Sie schloss die Augen, lauschte noch den letzten Takten von: Elvis Presleys _„After you´ve gone"_

in denen es hieß:

"_After we paid - our dues together  
You should have stayed - through all that nasty weather  
Someday while you're feeling badly  
You'll need the only one that loves you so madly_

But I'll be gone - yes I'll be gone - to stay  
Yeah after I've gone - after I've gone away"

Sie griff nun nach dem Glas, nahm eine Hand voll Tabletten und schluckte diese dann. Ein leichtes Gefühl überkam sie, fast wie wenn man einschlief, und es fühlte sich an als würde sie dem Himmel geradezu entgegen fliegen. Auf der ‚anderen Seite' stand bereits ihre Mutter, ihr Mann, ihr Großvater, ihr Vater und viele, viele andere, nach welchen sie sich ein Leben lang gesehnt hatte, und es bereitete ihr unglaubliche Zufriedenheit, wieder bei diesen geliebten Menschen zu sein. Und sie wusste, sie würde sie nie mehr verlieren … _und sie lächelte!_


End file.
